doarafandomcom-20200214-history
Perocadh Peninsula
The Perocadh Peninsula is a major geographical feature of Kakhor, making up almost a third of the continent's landmass. It is bordered to the north by the Sea, to the west by the bay of Redcah and northwestern Kakhor at large, to the southwest by the Chezouden valley, and to the south and East by the Atlan sea and Zanatal. It is one of the most central and powerhoused regions in all history, and has been owned and fought over my many empires and kingdoms. Timeline Prehistory * -10000 humans of the proposed Proto-Equatorial family are nomadically roaming south of the Mazedian sea after the sinking of land bridges to Zointh. * c. -6500 the Proto-Feshwan, Proto-Decadhach, and Proto-Peroatlan groups split into their various regions around this time, with Proto-Peroatlan and Siwesiwin Ethnic families moving eastward into the Peninsula. It's unclear if Siwesin peoples were already in the Peninsula and unrelated or another sibling family to Proto-Peroatlans. The prevailing theory is that they are related more closely to Proto Feshwan. * -5000 agricultural societies begin to dot the coastlines and river valleys, with interior societies slowly moving from hunter-gatherer to subsistence tribal villages. * -4500 One of the first city states founded around this time is Peroth, on the northern coast of the Peninsula. One of the first walled cities known. * -4000 by this time, other city states of Peroatlan origin appear along the coast and major rivers in the north and south. Evidence of Dhecadhach artifacts as far as the Atlan Sea coast indicate extensive trade grew at this time. * -4000 Siwesiwin peoples have spread throughout the interior of the peninsula, from the Suise Rainforest in the north across the Perocadh mountains and some of the upper Caratis Valley. Fourth Millennium Before * c. -3500 Ushanghal leads a united defense against Feshan chief Shorep in his invasion of the Caratis Valley. His success and leadership give him control over most of the valley * -3473 Ushanghal is crowned Zanelek on Vulc at the Temple of Omarosh, giving him divine right to rule Peroatlan peoples. * -3469 Ushaora (Uzora) is founded by Ushanghal after the cities and tribes of the northeastern peninsula submit to his rule. It would become his capital and one of the largest cities on the Peninsula. * -3454 Ushaghal returns from his voyages to Zanatal and beyond to regroup in Ushaora. * -3451 Ushanghal sails to Peroth and lays siege ** -3449 Peroth is overrun after being infiltrated by Ushanghal's spies * -3445 Ushanghal captures Retcalha, completing his conquests * -3431 Ushanghal dies in Ushaora, leaving rule to his son, Zanarok. Power is divided among his brothers, Solanghal on Zanatal, and Porudash in Peroth. * c. -3400 evidence of trade routes over the mountain passes show Siwesin traders bringing goods from Retcalha to and from Feshan tribes and the Caratis Valley. * -3350 Cardep(Corteb) of the Feshans unites an army to invade the Caratis Valley. After a hard-fought campaign they are beaten back by united forces of the Ushanghalin Empire. * -3350 Zanoralu utilizes the crisis of the Feshan invasion to reunite the fractured thirds of Ushanghal's Empire in the Triple Alliance. * -3345 Siwesin pirates and raiders make rule over Retcalha impossible for Peroth- the city loses touch with the rest of the Empire. * -3240 another Feshan invasion is not beaten back- Feshans take most of the cities in the valley including Ushanghal-alha. Ushaora is humiliated and angered at the lack of help from its partners. * -3200 to -3100 Ushaora begins seizing border regions controlled by Peroth in retaliation, claiming Imperial authority * -3101 Peroth declares war on Ushaora, while Zanatal remains neutral- the Great Ushaora War. * -3095 Ushaora is sacked by Poradal the Mighty. The Zanelek Temple is destroyed and most of the city's wealth is carried off to Peroth, making it the effective capital of the Peroatlan world. * -3000 Siwesin tirbes have formed into some of the first states of their culture; in the north, Siwss, long the mountains, Tonoriwes, and in the south Kenwe. * c. -3000 the rising Dhecodhor Empire invades and captures Retcalha Third Millennium Before * Category:Regional Timelines